Bookworms of Daventry
by Balin Lord of Moria
Summary: The Bookwyrm of Mixed-up Fairy Tales interviews the heroes of Daventry about their favorite books. Takes place in a make-believe multiverse between the different Sierra universes and our own.


**A/N: **This story takes place within a Sierra multiverse that was established in the classic Sierra adventure games as well as in the games' book companions, mainly as a kind of joke, I think. I got some of this information from an online **Wikia** wiki called the **King's Quest Omnipedia**, but most of it was original writing from my own mind, so this is an original story mostly.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own King's Quest or any of the fantasy/fairy tale stories mentioned in this fanfic, I'm just having a little bit of fun with them.

* * *

**Bookworms of Daventry**

"So," said the Bookwyrm of Mixed-up Fairy Tales as he stood before the royal family of Daventry, as well as its Champion, Connor, and Cassima, Alexander's wife from the Green Isles, in the royal throne room, "I am interested in learning what your favorite books are, particularly in the fantasy department. I want to know not only what your favorites are, but what it is that you like about them."

Everyone nodded.

"So, then, I shall start with King Graham, the royal monarch of Daventry," the Bookwyrm said, turning to the king, "What is your favorite book, if I may ask?"

Graham looked at him brightly and said, "That would be _Ivanhoe_, by Sir Walter Scott. It has action, intrigue, romance, adventure, and more romance. It's a stirring story of love and war, violence and chivalry-very inspiring! It's historically accurate, with all kinds of fascinating information about knights and the medieval world. Of course, you have to take it with a grain of salt. Whoever heard of a world with no dragons, unicorns, or magic?"

"Very interesting," commented the Bookwyrm, "_Ivanhoe_ is indeed a story almost worthy of rivaling the adventures you and your family have had in the world of Daventry. And it would rival them, if only there was magic and fantasy in it. Thank you, your Majesty. Now, how about the other Majesty?" He turned to Valanice. "What do you like best?"

"My favorite is _Beauty and the Beast_," said Valanice, "It's a sweet story full of love, anger, and misunderstandings set straight. It also has jealousy from Belle's two older sisters, and her triumph over their wickedness, which reminds me of my story of being rescued by dear Graham from the witch Hagatha, and it has a happy ending where the beast becomes a handsome prince, and Belle and the prince live happily ever after."

"I didn't know that story touched you that much, Valanice," remarked Graham with a smile.

"Well, it does, Graham," said Valanice, "And I'm glad it does."

"Very good, your Highness," the Bookwyrm said courteously. "And now, how about you, Princess Rosella? What is your favorite fantasy book or fairy tale?"

"Not book, dragon friend, _books_," said Rosella with a dry smile, "I love _The Chronicles of Narnia_, by C.S. Lewis. It's a seven book series, set in a wonderful fantasy world where horses talk and evil witches live. There's a nice royal family who gets in all kinds of trouble and they always end up going on a quest. The series is also magnificent allegory for the story of God and Jesus, and the message of salvation, the Armageddon, and the New Earth, as I believe it's called. Hmm, no wonder I like it."

"That makes sense," said the Bookwyrm, "You always have grown up with lots of different books, and you've loved almost all of them. In fact, I hear that you love the works of William Shakespeare very much, too."

"Indeed, I do, dragon friend," said Rosella, "Indeed, I do."

"And how about you, Prince Alexander?" he asked Alexander-Gwydion, "What is your favorite?"

"Like my sister, I like a series of books rather than just one," Alexander replied, "I like _Harry Potter_, by J.K. Rowling. It's a suspenseful story with a sense of humor where a young boy wizard discovers his destiny as a wizard, makes several new friends, and has to free himself and his school from the evil influence of an unholy rival wizard named Voldemort. It reminds me of when I had to use magic to defeat Manannan and come home to Daventry, and discovered my own calling to practice the art of magic."

"That makes sense, too," the Bookwyrm said again. "I think the royal family all have their own appropriate books to call their favorites. How about you, Genesta of Tamir? Do you have a favorite book, or do you not spend much time reading, being a fairy and all?"

"Actually," said Genesta, "I do have a favorite book. It's _Alice in Wonderland_, by Charles Dodgson. It is the quintessential fairy tale, in my opinion, what with it being about a little girl who discovers an enchanted world beyond her own filled with talking animals and a whole different society. My fairy servants like it almost as much as I do, though since they are too small to hold a book, I have to read it to them."

"Hmm," said the Bookwyrm, "That's good. It is good to hear that fairies can enjoy fairy tales themselves. And you, Cassima, yours, please?"

"_Romeo and Juliet_, by William Shakespeare," Cassima explained, "It's a story of romance and passion, bravery and tragedy, the story of two lovers wholly made for each other who get caught between a plague on both their houses and fall into events that end in their suicide. I also like the way it's written in Old English, the way English used to be spoken before the language was modernized."

"I love that story too, Cassima," said Rosella, smiling, "I like the fact that we finally have something in common!"

"Yes," Cassima smiled back, "though I also use it as a lesson or guide in life, to make sure that such a fate never befalls my beloved Alexander and I."

"That's smart," said Alexander, "though I didn't know that _Romeo and Juliet_ was a valid source for avoiding suicide and tragedy."

"To each her own, Alexander," Cassima replied simply.

"And last, but hardly least," said the Bookwyrm, "it's your turn, Connor, O Anointed One. What is your favorite story in the form of a book?"

"It's really quite simple, my friend," said Connor, "As the proclaimed Righteous One and a servant of Almighty God, my favorite book is the three-volume Christian fantasy _The Lord of the Rings_. Besides the Christian attitude of it, I admire the sacrificial heroes like Frodo and Samwise, as well as righteous figures like Gandalf, Aragorn Elessar, Faramir, and Gimli the Dwarf, and though there's little femininity in the story, I thought Éowyn made a splendid heroine for volume three, _The Return of the King_."

"Impressive, Sir Champion," said the Bookwyrm, "It makes perfect sense that you would have such a favorite."

"I agree," said Graham, "_The Lord of the Rings_ is one of the most popular fantasy novels ever written, at least in modern times."

"Indeed," said Connor, "and it's also filled with such descriptive beauty of the realms of Middle-earth, from Rivendell to Khazad-dûm to Gondor, as well, to make it even more magnificent."

"Well, I thank you all for your honest answers," the Bookwyrm said, "Now I must go off and interview the other citizens of Sierra and see what their favorite books are. I have heard that a few men named Roger Wilco, Sonny Bonds, and Larry Laffer, are quite eager to talk with me, so I must be going now." With a brief nod to everyone in the chamber, he turned and walked out of the chamber and the castle.

The king and his subjects remained behind, and wondered what sorts of people this "Roger Wilco, Sonny Bonds, and Larry Laffer" were.


End file.
